


Espera

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity season four [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Speculation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pov Oliver pos 4x09 y especulaciones 4x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espera

Un, dos tres....un, dos, tres. 

Este era el simple conteo que resonaba en la cabeza de Oliver y era en lo único en lo que se podía enfocar en el camino hacia el Star General, los paramédicos suministraban a Felicity toda la atención necesaria para mantenerla con vida, para evitar que la oscuridad que Darkh había esparcido sobre Star se llevara a la luz en su camino. 

Un, dos tres....un, dos, tres. 

Oliver observaba como los monitores que los médicos habían conectado a Felicity en la sala de urgencias mostraba que ella no podía luchar más, que el cuerpo de la única persona que nunca se había dado por vencida, que siempre le había dicho que existía otra alternativa, quien lo había incentivado a ser mas que un justiciero que tachaba nombres de una lista, que siempre le había demostrado que no podía peder la esperanza en hacer lo correcto... Si ese cuerpo le estaba fallando a la mente mas fuerte que él había conocido. Le estaba fallando a la mujer que el amaba. 

Un, dos tres....un, dos, tres.

Sentado en esa dura silla, en el pasillo que llevaba a las salas de cirugía, repitiendo una y otra vez su mantra personal, mirando los vestigios en su ropa y sus manos, de que esto no era un sueño; de que en uno de esos quirófanos la luz luchaba contra la oscuridad, su luz luchaba por no dejarlo sólo sumergido en la oscuridad que la isla había sembrado en su alma, que su tiempo con A.R.G.U.S. había dejado en su mente, que su tiempo en Rusia había sembrado en su corazón y que todas combinadas había transformado su luz en una pequeña flama pérdida en alguna parte de su ser; y que ella con su sonrisa y su balbuceos lograron enardecer, le hicieron sentir que el tenía derecho a vivir y ser feliz. 

Un, dos tres....un, dos, tres.

Ella no se había dado por vencida, sentado al lado de su cama, miraba como sus mejillas que siempre eran rosadas tenían un tono pálido, como sus labios que siempre lucían un color de labial estaban totalmente al natural y su cabello que siempre estaba recogido en su cola de caballo, estaba suelto por toda la almohada; en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca se había visto más bella, si porque estaba viva, estaba con él.


End file.
